1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a foldable package. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a foldable package for the accommodation of medical supplies.
2. Related Art
The packaging of medical supplies presents a particular concern given the general necessity to maintain such supplies in a sterile environment. The packaging must not only preserve the sterility of the medical supplies at all times during transport, but must also protect the medical supplies from damage that may be sustained during handling and/or storage. Any rupturing, piercing, or damage to the packaging may compromise the integrity of the sterile environment, thus resulting in the use of a potentially unsafe product, the communication of undesirable substances or agents to a patient, and perhaps even infection.
Generally, medical supply packaging will include the instruments that will be used during the course of the procedure, in addition to the corresponding instruction-for-use (I.F.U.). Either prior to, or during the medical procedure, the packaging is opened to expose the instruments, and the I.F.U. is generally removed and set aside for later reference by a practitioner. However, accessing the instruments and the I.F.U. in this way unnecessarily exposes the entire contents of the package to the ambient, and clutters the work environment by separating the medical instruments from the I.F.U. and the packaging. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for improved packaging that will address these issues.